


More Like Surrender Than Defeat

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spread yourself for me.  Show me that hungry little hole of yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like Surrender Than Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sorchasilver who wanted some biting or marking. Here you go, darlin'.

John wanted it. Needed it. Had to have it. Thankfully, Rodney was more than willing to give it. But he'd make John work for it first.

Right now, Rodney was sitting at his desk, his consideration fully on his computer even though John was naked and kneeling on the bed, waiting for his attention. John knew better than to assume Rodney wasn't aware of everything he was doing, though, so he focused on staying still and relaxed, even though he wanted it so badly his cock _ached_.

Rodney leaned to one side, opening the nightstand without looking at John. He pulled out his lube and set it on the bed, then returned his attention to the computer. John swallowed hard and picked it up, knowing exactly what Rodney expected him to do with it.

Going down on all fours, he slicked the fingers of his right hand and reached between his legs. He couldn't quite reach, so he dropped his shoulders to the bed, which let him get close enough to slide one finger into his hole. He couldn't get very deep, just past the ring of muscle, but it was enough to make him hiss.

He fingered himself briskly, willing himself not to blush. He found it embarrassing - if hot as hell - to be touching himself like this in front of someone else. He turned his face towards Rodney and watched his profile as his finger continued to move in and out.

He didn't look like he was looking at John, but his hands weren't moving on the laptop keyboard either, and as John added another finger, Rodney's breathing started to speed up. John closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying not to make any noise. He couldn't stop his hips from rocking, though, taking his fingers deeper.

The creak of Rodney's chair moving made him open his eyes. Rodney had turned to watch him, his mouth hanging a little open and his eyes wide. "God, you're hot like this," Rodney said. He stood, moving close enough to the bed to be able to touch, and laid a hand on John's back. John couldn't see what Rodney was looking at, but it was a reasonable guess that it was where John was stretching his own hole. "Add another finger," Rodney ordered, and John obeyed, whimpering as pleasure coursed through him.

"Don't stop." Rodney climbed up on the bed, between John's spread legs, and pressed a finger against John's entrance, shoving in with the next press of John's fingers, so that he had four fingers up his ass.

"Please, Rodney, please," John groaned, desperate for it now.

He could hear the sounds of Rodney unzipping his pants, and then his finger disappeared. "Keep going," he muttered, and John obeyed, ears tuned to what Rodney was doing behind him. The slick sounds of flesh on flesh told him that Rodney was slicking his cock, and he groaned quietly.

There was a brisk slap to one cheek, and Rodney said, "Spread yourself for me. Show me that hungry little hole of yours."

Slipping his fingers out of his ass was almost painful, leaving him achingly empty, but he obeyed nonetheless. He wrapped his hands around his ass, pulling his cheeks wide apart. At the same time, he buried his flaming face in the blankets, trying to hide it.

"Oh, yeah," Rodney said, and then he was pressing his cock against John's entrance, and slowly past the ring of muscle. Even with how thoroughly he had stretched himself, John had to let out a hiss at the thickness of Rodney's cock. And he was moving so slowly; it was like John could feel every centimeter of Rodney's dick sliding into him.

Once Rodney was firmly seated in his ass, he expected a good hard fuck. Instead, Rodney leaned forward without moving his hips at all, and kissed the back of his neck. "You can let go now," he whispered into John's hair, and John gratefully released his hold, bringing his arms forward to rest his head on them.

But he didn't stay in that position for long, because Rodney wrapped his arm around John's chest and tugged him up and back as he knelt up, so that John wound up kneeling in Rodney's lap, his cock so deep in John that John thought he might be able to taste it. John twisted around until he could reach Rodney's lips, kissing him hard and messy. Without breaking the kiss, he murmured "Fuck me," against Rodney's lips.

"No," Rodney said, his hands shifting down to John's hips and urging them to move. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how much you want it, and I might give it to you."

With a moan, John set an easy pace on Rodney's cock, hips twisting and rolling to fuck himself. Every push back shoved Rodney's cock over that spot deep inside that made him see sparks, and he shortened his strokes, wanting to keep the head of Rodney's cock _right there_. He moaned, wanting to touch himself but knowing better.

Rodney was starting to breathe heavily, and his hands clutched spasmodically at John's hips. "Yeah. Such a beautiful slut you are," he said. "Look at you, desperate for it. Willing to do anything at all."

John's face heated up again, but he nodded. It was true. He was a complete and utter slut for Rodney's cock. He leaned forward a little, planting his hands on the bed and crying out as it changed the angle of Rodney's cock inside him.

He had better traction in this position, and he started pushing back and back and back, harder and faster. He had one goal in mind. Prove to Rodney how badly he wanted to be taken, so that Rodney would fuck him stupid.

When Rodney's hips gave a stuttered thrust, he whimpered. "Yeah, please," he managed to get out, and Rodney thrust again.

"You're gorgeous when you beg. Keep begging, John."

John couldn't help feeling a little awkward. Rodney was the one good at sex talk, not him, but he'd been told to beg, and he would. "Oh, god, Rodney. Please fuck me hard. Use me, come in me. Need it so badly," he forced out and was rewarded with a good hard stroke in and out. He moaned and pushed back into it. "Feels so good inside me, all hard and thick. Fucking me just right."

Rodney made a small high-pitched noise, and then he was really fucking John; powering into him with deep hard thrusts that filled him so perfectly. He was going to come if Rodney kept moving just like that.

Without stopping the motion of his hips, Rodney shifted behind him so that his mouth was right above John's shoulder, and he tensed, knowing what was coming, and knowing that when Rodney's teeth touched him, he was going to come. He always did.

Rodney said, "Now, John," and bit down _hard_. John actually felt it break the skin, and with a cry he was coming, hips pumping wildly as he shot his come all over his stomach and chest. Behind him, Rodney was making the sounds that told John he was coming too, and he found the energy to stay on his knees, not wanting to dislodge Rodney's teeth from his shoulder.

Finally, Rodney came to a trembling halt and released the bite he had on John's shoulder, pulling out gently and rolling to one side so that John could crawl up into his arms and be held tightly. He pillowed his head on Rodney's chest with a sigh and nuzzled at his collarbone.

Gentle fingers brushed over the bite mark. "I should clean this up," Rodney murmured.

John tightened his grip around Rodney's chest. "Stay," he said.

"Do you have any idea how dirty human mouths are?" Rodney asked, but he made no effort to dislodge John.

"I know, and you can clean it in a minute. Let me enjoy the afterglow for a bit," John said, rolling his eyes.

Rodney snorted. but his arm tightened around John, and together, they relaxed, luxuriating in the well being that flowed through them. In a while would be soon enough.


End file.
